


Don't Forget Me

by Goldfish_kid97



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Crying, Emotional Hurt, Emotionally Repressed, Everyone Needs A Hug, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, I'm Sorry, Peter Parker Joins the Avengers, Sad, Sad Ending, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 09:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13232526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldfish_kid97/pseuds/Goldfish_kid97
Summary: Peter is injured and all he can do is close his eyes. The aftermath is devastating.





	Don't Forget Me

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about this, it's kinda sad. This is my first work in the sad stuff department so it's kinda bad. Tell me what you think! Thanks for reading.

To say the least, Peter was screwed.

He was fighting alongside the Avengers for maybe 2 years now and he has taken some pretty bad punches. But this was different. To say it simply he was in a bit of a difficult situation. Stuck under 20 tons of a building ceiling with multiple, bleeding injuries. 

"Spider man, status report." Steve commanded.

"I'm- it's getting real dark down here" Peter told him.

"What?" Sam said, obviously confused.

"Spider man, status report, a  _real_ one." Steve told him again.

"It's dark, under the building.'' Peter said.

His vision was becoming fuzzy and it was hard to breathe, but hey at least he only had a fraction of pressure of the twenty tons, but that is still enough to keep him down.

"SHIT!" Tony shouted.

"We'll get you out, kid!" Clint said, trying to soothe Peter and everyone else.

Peter could feel the debris from the building moving, in a despite attempt to get him out of there.

"Pete, talk to me! Don't fall asleep!" Tony said in a panic.

"Well, I think I'm gonna die, Mr Stark." Peter said, oddly calm.

He could see small lights looking through the debris, but they were starting to fade and he could feel his eyes becoming heavy.

"Don't say that kid, your strong and you've just been accepted to MIT!" Tony said, panic still evident in his voice.

"I'm tirrd Msdr strrrk." Peter was finding it difficult to talk now, when he felt a huge pressure lifted off of him and light flood his blurry vision. He hadn't even noticed that they were all surrounding him.

"Oh my God!" Natasha said when she saw Peter.

He was hard to look at. His mask was off of his face, lying in the pool of blood that surrounded Peter. His face was dangerously pale and cut up. His arms and legs were bent in all the wrong ways and Peter was littered with scratches and stab wounds and he was just about grasping for air. 

"Call medical!" Steve shouted.

Tony got down next to Peter, too scared to touch him.

"It's gonna be ok, Pete." Tony reassured.

"I don't think it will be Mr Stark," Peter said, with his voice clear now that all the pressure was gone. "And I think I'm okay with that now." 

"Please stay with me Peter!" Tony shouted, letting a few tears slip his eyes.

"It'll be ok, Tony" Peter said, as if completely oblivious to every injury on his body.

"That's my line." Tony said, trying to gain his composure. 

Peter smiled, his vision becoming spotty and his pain fading as he felt his eyes get heavier.

"Don't forget me." Peter muttered, still slightly hopeful that he'll live.

That all disappeared as his vision was now losing colour and everything was black and white shapes that he couldn't make out.

"Don't you dare close your eyes, peter. Please just talk to us" Clint said, now next to Tony.

"Thank you for the chance to work with you guys." Peter said. His eyes almost unbearable to keep open.

"I love you guys so much. And I love you, Dad" Peter said, letting his eyes slip closed.

Peter felt relief wash over him as he faded further from reality. His pain was now completely gone and he felt as if he was flying away from the ground.

"NO! no no no no no. Come back!" Tony switched between shouting and whispering as he grabbed Peter's broken hand. The team was gathered around completely speechless as they watched their youngest member die and Tony fall apart as Peter's face became almost translucent as it got paler.

There were ambulance sirens in the distance, but they were too late.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

The funeral was small, with only the Avengers and May that were there.

They looked at the graves that surrounded Peter's. 

Mary Parker, Richard Parker, Ben Parker, Catain George Stacy, Gwen Stacy, Harry Osborn.

Then there was the one on the very end of short lived lives. 

_Here lies Peter Benjamin Parker_

_Spider man_

_Beloved son, nephew, friend, hero_

_"I love you guys so much. I love you, dad"_

_1996 -- 2015_

There were hardly any words exchanged between the people at the funeral. There was only an offer for May Parker to live at the Avengers compound, which was gratefully accepted.

There were many tears and sobs passed at the funeral of Peter Parker. It would be announced of who Spider man was and when he died the very next day in one of the most depressing press conferences of all time.

The next day Peter Parker was all over the news and his grave was complimented by flowers from different people who had never even met the boy.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

It has been five years since the death of Peter Parker. May Parker now lives with the world famous hero's known as the Avengers. She is one of the most protected people in the world and is close friends with the Avengers. 

Spider man has drifted off the news over the years and the name Peter has not been mentioned in the Avengers compound in over four years. His memory has been suppressed and poisoned with grief. Past memories are not mentioned if he is in them, no matter how happy the memory.

There have been many times over the years where they have needed Peter's fighting techniques and positive energy. The Avengers may be happy now, but they will always know that a huge part of them is missing and has been for years. The team protects May with their life and they comfort her when they need to.

May has developed a close bond with a team of super hero's that once contained her nephew. It is true that she can no longer think of Peter without crying, so she doesn't think of him at all. She is trying her best with her new family, she just wishes that her nephew that was like a son to her was here. And he is in many ways. But not the right one.

After ten years Spider man has been forgotten. After fifteen years there are new hero's that have replaced the Avengers, the Avengers are retired, some dead from previous missions. But nothing could hit them as hard as Peter did. After fifty years no one even knew what spider man was, but they knew the Avengers.

Peter's last request was dismissed and his grave was surrounded by hero's.

But he was forgotten.

 

 


End file.
